memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Natasha Yar (alternate timeline)
|gender = Female |eyes = Blue |skin = Apricot |species = Human |homeworld = Turkana IV |birth = 2337 |affiliation = Federation, Starfleet |rank = Lieutenant |status = Alive }} Natasha Yar was a human female who is most known as Chief of Security of the . History Early life Born in 2337 on Turkana IV, Tasha spent most part of her life fighting for survival in the chaos of that world. In 2352, Tasha left Turkana to find some kind of future for herself. She believed she found that in the Federation, after which she attended Starfleet Academy and became a security officer. After a daring rescue mission, she was appointed to Chief of Security aboard the flagship of the Federation: the . Starfleet In an alternate timeline created by the 's transit from 2344 to 2366 through a temporal rift, Tasha had not been killed at Vagra II, and continued to serve as tactical officer aboard the Enterprise-D during a war between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Tasha had joined the Enterprise-D crew immediately upon graduating from Starfleet Academy. In 2366, the Enterprise-D encountered the Enterprise-C as it emerged from the temporal rift, after the Enterprise-C had nearly been destroyed in a Romulan attack on the Klingon outpost at Narendra III. During the course of making repairs to the Enterprise-C, Tasha became close to a crew member from that ship, Richard Castillo, and the two of them developed romantic feelings for one another. She later became aware, through Guinan, that in the other timeline she had died a meaningless death. When the Enterprise-C's Captain, Rachel Garrett, was killed in a Klingon attack, Tasha requested permission from Captain Picard to transfer to the Enterprise-C and accompany it back through the rift in an attempt to restore the timeline. Explaining that she wanted her death to count for something, Tasha's request was granted by Captain Picard. Although Castillo, who had assumed command of the Enterprise-C, was initially reluctant to accept Tasha on an apparent suicide mission, he relented and granted her the tactical position. Entering the rift just as three Klingon Birds-of-Prey] began attacking both Enterprises, the Enterprise-C successfully returned to its own time, where it played an instrumental role in guaranteeing peace between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, restoring the flow of history. While the Enterprise-C was destroyed, several crewmembers survived and were taken prisoner by the Romulans, Tasha among them. According to Sela, after being interrogated, all of the survivors were to be executed, but a Romulan General became enamored of Tasha, and offered to spare the lives of the prisoners if she became his consort, a condition to which Tasha agreed. One year later, she gave birth to a daughter, Sela. When Sela was four years old, Tasha took her and attempted to escape, but sensing that her mother was attempting to take her away from her home and her father, she cried and no one answered. These events went completely unknown to Starfleet until 2368, when the Enterprise-D encountered Sela, by then a Commander in the Romulan military, during her attempt to covertly support the Duras sisters in taking control of the Klingon Empire. Ambassador Nero took Tasha away and gave her and Sela to the USS Enterprise. Tasha requested Sela to be in Starfleet, so she went to the Academy. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel